The invention relates to projectiles which are accelerated in a gun barrel or like structure at least in part by the controlled variation of electric or magnetic fields in the barrel and in the projectile.
Electrically or magnetically accelerated projectiles can achieve speeds of between 14,000 and 45,000 feet per second while in the gun barrel and will be travelling near these speeds when they exit the barrel. Air friction on these projectiles will raise the temperature of the projectile's surface to the point where many materials such as copper or other metals will soften or even melt. Such projectiles can deform disadvantageously in flight and be softer than desired upon striking a target. In response to this problem, I provide a projectile with a heat resistant coating which is formed of a composite of ceramic and other materials, which composite will be electrically and magnetically conductive.